


Pushing the Limits

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Dubious Consent, Fucked up take on Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Praise Kink, Tentacles, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Bill wants to transform Ford into a teen in Mindscape. Heed the warnings, please.





	Pushing the Limits

**Author's Note:**

> For hc_bingo.

Ford is fine with most of the things that Bill wants to do in the Mindscape. They unsettle him sometimes, if not outright frighten him, but it’s easy to dismiss those feelings when you consider the fact that this is Bill, an otherworldly creature whose limitations are vastly different from Ford’s own. In the end, if Bill wants to do something, Ford is generally willing to give it a try.

Now, though-

“I don’t know what’s your problem,” Bill says when Ford tries to explain the issue, frowning at him. It’s one of the few times when Bill has ever looked visibly unhappy with him and the sight agitates Ford. “You’ll still be you. It’s not going to affect your mind nor is it going to be permanent. Have some faith in me, won’t you?”

“It’s not that I lack faith,” Ford says quickly. “It’s just that-”

He pauses when Bill reaches out for him, resting his hands on Ford’s shoulders.

“Then have it in me,” he says. “Have I ever led you astray?”

“Yes,” Ford says immediately.

“Okay, scratch that.” Bill floats closer, leaning forward until his eyelashes are touching to Ford’s forehead. “Have I ever given you a reason to believe that my intentions aren’t good?”

Ford doesn’t have to think about answering this one either, but he is still silent for a moment. “No.”

“That’s what I thought.” Bill’s eye rolls out of sight, his eyelids shifting into lips as he presses a kiss between Ford’s eyes. “Then let me have this.”

In the end, Ford does.

He lets Bill make him a teen again.

*

When the transformation starts, Ford feels it in his bones first, as the muscles around them start to lose their mass. At some point the sensations make him cry out, despite not being painful, and he startles at the higher pitch of his voice. By the time the transformation is complete, he finds himself covering his body with his hands; the first time in a long time he’s had that sort of reaction around Bill.

“Give me your hands,” Bill commands, and after a moment’s hesitation Ford complies. Bill takes him by the wrists and spreads his arms wide, looks down at his body with a narrowed eye.

“Spread your legs,” Bill says, which makes Ford realize that he has squeezed his thighs tightly together, trying to hide his genitals. He obeys Bill with reluctance, exposing himself to his Muse, his face burning as Bill’s gaze brushes over him. Moving Ford’s wrists from two hands to one, Bill takes his other hand to Ford’s body, touching his throat first before moving it down to his chest, his stomach. When he moves his hand between Ford’s legs, Ford is overcome by sudden desire to cry.

“It’s okay, you silly thing,” Bill says to him, reaching up again to stroke Ford’s cheek with the back of his hand. His hand feels velvety soft against Ford’s skin, and he can’t help but lean against it, seek its warmth. For once Bill doesn’t pull away, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb instead. “I’m not going to do anything to you that we haven’t done before. This will be just as pleasurable as usual.”

Ford has some doubts about that, but he nods to Bill anyway.

*

In some ways, Bill is right. When Bill fondles him and licks him with his long, clever tongue, the pleasure isn’t much different from what he normally feels. If anything, the pleasure might just be a little more intense, flooding his senses and overwhelming his brain.

It’s when Bill sprouts out tentacles and wraps them around his limbs, spreading him wide open while settling between his parted legs, that Ford gets nervous again.

“Bill!”

“Shh.” Bill rests one hand down on his stomach, feeling it heave, then starts to work two fingers inside Ford. “We’ve done this many times before, Ford. No need to be a prude.”

Bill does decide to summon a bottle of lube, squirting it on the hand that is working on Ford’s ass as well as on Ford’s entrance, and that makes it a little better. Still, Bill’s fingers feel uncomfortably large inside him, and he can’t help but clench around them. Bill hisses at the sudden pressure, but from the way his eye is half-lidded Ford can tell that the reaction is out of pleasure.

“I knew this would be good,” Bill says. “I knew you would be beautiful at this age, Ford. So fresh, doe-eyed and ready to be ruined.” Bill scissors his fingers inside Ford, making him groan a little. “We really should have a mirror in here and hey, why the hell not?”

Fingers on Ford’s stomach lift a little in order to snap, and they’re surrounded by mirrors. Ford can’t stop staring at himself from the mirror on the ceiling, at his skinny young body lying on the bed, his arms pinned above his head by black tentacles while others hold his legs wide open. He can’t stop staring at his erection, glimmering from pre-come, bopping slightly when Bill thrusts his fingers inside him. And then there is also Bill himself, positioned between his spread legs like he’s a doctor in middle of examination, pumping his black fingers in and out of Ford. He cries out when Bill pushes all of his fingers inside him, all the way to the knuckle and then further, and that’s when he has to close his eyes.

“Bill, Bill-!”

“My clever boy,” Bill murmurs, pushing his hand deeper and deeper inside Ford until Ford can feel the edges of Bill’s wrist right there within the ring of muscle that makes his opening, his muscles squeezing around the slender limb. He arches against the pressure he feels there, moaning, which makes Bill laugh. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll feel it in real life.”

For the first time ever, Ford wishes that such boasts from Bill will be just boasts.

*

“You did great, you really did,” Bill tells him as Ford lies in his arms, stroking his hair. “And you said you couldn’t do it. I’m so proud of you, Ford.”

Part of him wants to lean into Bill’s warmth and stay there forever, repeating those words of praise in his mind. Part of him wants to leave Mindscape right now and never come back.

“A little upset with me, are you? I’ve got to say I’m surprised, Ford. Did I hurt you?”

“No. And I’m not upset.” The words sound ridiculously hollow even to him; Bill lets out a soft laughter.

“I get it, Sixer, I really do. I guess you weren’t mentally prepared for this yet.” Bill hooks his arms around Ford’s neck, hugging him lightly. “Will you forgive me?”

Part of him thinks he shouldn’t.

“Do you want me to go away?”

Part of him does.

*

“I would never.”

Maybe one day he will listen to those parts. But despite everything that happened, today is not that day.


End file.
